The Potters
by Shnee
Summary: Jessica Potter. The eldest girl in the family of seven children and not being able to cope with the pressure of being responsible, never mind being the daughter of The Famous Harry Potter. Sometimes, a girl just needs a break. ABANDONED!


**The Potters**

**Chapter 1**

Rain thundered down as Jessica rested her weary head against her cold glass window. She took a deep breath through her nose, and then breathed out her mouth, trying to calm herself. It was the routine she carried out nearly every night when her younger siblings decided to rampage about the house and scream as loud as their lungs would allow.

Jessica tucked her red hair out of her face and attempted to look outside into the garden, but the window was so fogged up with condensation that she couldn't see a thing. She sighed again and walked to her desk, sitting down and taking out a fresh quill to make a start on her homework.

There was a light tapping on the door, but Jessica ignored it. "Jess?" a voice called gently. Before allowing Jessica to answer, however, Jessica's father walked in, closing the door gently behind him.

He hovered behind Jessica until she spun round in her chair and observed the man in front of her. His black hair was messy, as usual, and there were light grey tinges at the roots. But his eyes, Jessica's eyes, were the same as always; sparkly green and shone like the sun.

"Are you okay?" Harry Potter asked softly as he sat down on his daughter's bed and observed her. She looked weary. Her red hair, which she had inherited, to her regret, from her mother, was falling out of her messy plaits, and her green eyes were saddened.

Jessica shrugged and nodded tiredly. "Are they finished yet?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Jess. Look, you'll be going back to school in a couple of weeks, how about we all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I think you're due some new dress robes for the Christmas dance this year."

Jessica smiled weakly, "Yeah, thanks, dad."

Harry's face lit up, like it did every time any of his children called him "dad"; he loved the fact that he had a family of his own. He adored every one of his children, although he sometimes favoured Jessica more than the rest as a result of the majority of his children's wildness, while Jessica tended to be more calm and silent. Like him.

Harry nodded and said, "Mum's put the dinner out, so, come down when you're ready."

Jessica nodded as her father left the room silently.

Not being able to hide a small smile, Jessica packed away her school things and pocketed her wand inside her robes; she had a feeling she might need it if her siblings decided to chuck food again.

Descending the stairs, Jessica could already hear the beginnings of an argument. Most likely it was her younger brother and sister, James and Molly, who had never really got along with each other.

"Molly! James! Will you two stop bickering and eat your dinner!" A short, curvy woman ordered as she dished out the mashed potatoes. Her red hair was tied back in a loose bun at the back of her head and her chocolate brown eyes were darting from each child's plate, making sure they all had enough food.

Ginny Potter looked up just in time to see Jessica take her place at the top of the dinner table, next to Harry. "Here you go, Jess," Ginny handed Jessica a plate filled with food.

"Looks delicious mum," Jessica commented, barely loud enough to be heard over the chatter of the family. Jessica sighed and began eating.

Harry, watching his daughter, sighed also. He looked down the table at his family; Jessica, Molly, and the twins Jim and Tom were the children with Ginny's red hair, and James, Charlie and Lily had Harry's jet-black hair. Coincidently, every single child owned Harry's emerald eyes, every child that is, except Molly, who held Ginny's chocolate brown eyes.

"Ginny," Harry began. "What do you say to a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow? What with Jim and Tom starting Hogwarts this year I think we should get a head start so we aren't late again."

Everyone sniggered at the memory of what happened last year. Jim and Tom, taking advantage of them not going to Hogwarts that year, decided to slow everyone up by setting off explosions all around the house, causing every single packed trunk to burst. Of course this caused the family to be an hour later than expected, and they only barely made the train. Lily, who had inherited her grandmother Lily's expertise for working hard and obeying rules, screamed herself hoarse at her little brothers before flouncing off to the train, only pecking Harry and Ginny lightly on the cheek and not saying goodbye. Charlie, James and Molly, however, being the light-hearted children, laughed lightly about the whole situation and left for the train with smiles all round. Jessica simply smiled and gave each twin a hug, kissed Harry and Ginny goodbye, and gracefully boarded the train, almost as if she were floating.

"Yes, I think we can do that," Ginny nodded firmly, the wheels of her brain working as she figured out how she might manage this. Seven children was a lot to have, she had to admit, but after growing up with a large family, she missed the chaos, and as a result of Harry's rather lonely childhood, a large family was all he ever wanted. The expense was no problem, of course, as Harry's inheritance and income as well as Ginny's income, covered all costs easily, with a little bit of money extra.

"Mum, can I meet up with some friends when we go?" Jessica asked politely.

Ginny sat for a moment in thought, and then said, "Yes of course darling, who is it you're meeting?"

Jessica shrugged, "Just a couple of folk."

"Jessie has a _boyfriend_!" Jim and Tom sniggered in unison. Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly; the second Jim and Tom had been brought into the world, he and Ginny had known that they would be the future trouble makers of Hogwarts.

"Don't be stupid!" James snorted.

"What you don't think Jess could ever get a boyfriend??" Molly demanded, flaring up at once.

"If I've learned anything while being an honorary member of this family, it's that not one girl present at this table, excluding mum of course, could ever get a boyfriend," James said wisely.

"You prat!" Molly burst. "What makes you think she's never had a boyfriend? Because she's had one!"

James sniggered but said nothing else.

"Now you two stop it, or neither of you will have any dessert," Ginny said warningly, pointing a finger at the two.

Molly and James looked down at their dinner and remained silent. "Harry, I might be home late tomorrow night; there was a gas explosion just outside London and St Mungo's is taking in a lot of patients, some are muggles who need their memories wiped, so I'll be worked off my feet until I'm fainting."

"Okay," Harry nodded. He sipped his glass of pumpkin juice and looked about all his children, "So, anybody up to anything interesting before you start school again?"

Suddenly everyone was talking animatedly about what they were planning to do with the remainder of their summer. "Wait! One at a time!" Harry laughed. "Oldest first!"

Charlie, being the oldest, went first, "I was actually wondering, could I go and stay at Jake's house? Like, I'll go on the last weekend, then just go straight to school."

"Well, I suppose you can do that, as long as you don't try apparating again, I don't want Ginny to have to treat her splinched son in front of all her colleagues, you know they didn't drop it for a week?" Harry told him.

Charlie shrugged and continued with his dinner.

Jessica, being second oldest, cleared her throat, "Well, Amy and a few others from school are planning a little get together thing, you know, maybe go shopping at Diagon Alley."

"Sounds fun," Harry said cheerily.

"Dad," Molly began boldly. "I would like to have a few friends over, maybe for a sleepover?"

Harry looked over at Ginny, enquiringly. She shrugged, "I suppose."

"Great," Molly said brightly.

"If Molly gets friends over, then I get my friends over," James said firmly.

"James Arthur Potter!" Ginny scolded. "If you want something, you ask, you do not demand it because Molly got it!"

Harry smiled, noticing for the hundredth time whilst being married to Ginny how like her mother she was.

"Mum, dad," Lily asked cautiously. Everyone turned to look at her; she blushed. "Well, I thought since I never went to the Christmas dance last year, I might go this year. Which means I'll need some dress robes."

"Well of course, Lily," Ginny beamed. "You know I saw the prettiest set of dress robes in a shop down Diagon Alley just a couple of months ago, I hope they are still there because the shade would look just wonderful on you, darling."

Lily blushed.

"Mum?" Jim piped up.

"Yes, Tom," Ginny smiled.

"Well if you insist on talking to me, okay," Tom smiled.

"Sorry, Jim," Ginny corrected herself.

"Well," Jim continued. "Tom and I have discussed it, and we believe it would be profitable if we both received a Firebolt 110, after all, we're thinking of joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team when we start Hogwarts."

"That's if you even make it into Gryffindor," James snorted. Molly elbowed him.

Both Harry and Ginny's face fell at the mention of a Firebolt 110; they may be able to cover costs and have a little extra money, but they could not even afford one Firebolt 110, never mind two.

"Sorry, mate," Harry began. "We just don't have the money right now."

Jim and Tom frowned, but did not object.

Suddenly, Harry came up with an idea. He wasn't going to tell Jim or Tom yet though, if he were to tell them in front of the rest of the children then they would all want one.

So, after dinner, when everyone was in the living room by the fire, laughing and talking, Harry pulled his two youngest sons aside. After spending half the evening raking through his old Hogwarts belongings, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Jim, Tom," Harry began, holding the package behind his back and not being able to stifle a grin. "You're probably getting tired of hearing this by now, but because you're turning out exactly like your uncles, I thought it might be a good idea if you take this with you when you leave for school. You have to share it though, and don't tell anybody about it."

Harry brought the package out from behind his back. Hungrily, the twins ripped the package open and held out a shimmering cloak. Puzzled, they looked at their father and asked, "What is it?"

Harry smiled proudly, "It belonged to my father, and his father before him. It's an Invisibility Cloak. Your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and I used to sneak about Hogwarts all the time under this, and I want you two to use it as well. Now, I know you two will have so many uses for it that you'll barely ever get to put it down, just be aware that Professor McGonagall knows of this Invisibility Cloak, so does Professor Hagrid."

"Who?" Jim asked.

"Oh you'll meet them when you go to school, just be wary of them," Harry could barely control his excitement. He hadn't used the cloak since during the Final Battle twenty years ago, and he was dying to see it used once more.

"So, like, if we put this on, we'll be invisible?" Jim asked.

Harry nodded, and Jim and Tom sniggered, thousands of ideas beginning to form in their identical minds already. "Dad! What have you got there?" Jim stuffed the cloak in his robes as his older sister Molly came over.

"Nothing, my dear sister," Tom said honestly.

Molly snorted, and then turned to Harry, "Dad, what did you give them?"

Harry shrugged, "I was just trying to convince them that the Nimbus 3000s they have are fine for trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Try not to be too upset you two." Harry smiled.

He watched as Jim and Tom ran out the house, probably to use the cloak to its limits already. Molly glanced at Harry, before taking her place by the fire again and continuing the game of Exploding Snap that had started between Lily, James, Charlie and Molly.

Harry, smiling to himself, sat down on the couch next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled into him, resting her head on his shoulders and sighing, like they had so often done while teenagers.

Harry rested his head on Ginny's head as he watched his children play; he was so proud and unbelievably happy. Nothing could ruin what he had made.

"Harry?" Ginny mumbled so that only he could hear.

"Yes?"

"You gave the twins the cloak, didn't you?"

Harry smiled to himself and nodded, "Yes, dear, I did."

"Wise decision," Ginny muttered.

She tilted her head to look up at her husband. He didn't look as young as he used to be, but that was expected, and his emerald eyes were still young and playful to Ginny. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Harry swooped down on his wife and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She sighed as she melted into the kiss, and her whole body shivered at his touch. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and, like every day of her life since meeting Harry, she wondered how she ended up with such a man. She had everything she ever wanted, maybe not as good as the dreams she had had as a girl, but she definitely was happy. Ginny had the perfect husband, a husband that she loved more than ever, and she had a loving family.

"Eeew!!" James sniggered from the floor.

"Yeah dad, try not to make us sick," Jessica smiled.

"All of you be quiet," Ginny scolded, trying to cover her blush.

"Actually, I think it's time for bed," Harry said, getting to his feet and ushering his children out the room. "And someone go find Jim and Tom, Merlin knows what they're getting up to."

**Chapter Two**

"Right everyone! Trunks on the train, James kiss your mother!" Harry darted orders as his family ran through the barrier in a chaotic march.

James rolled his eyes but did what he was told. Having kissed his mother and father goodbye, he grabbed his trunk and boarded the train. Every child lined up and kissed Harry and Ginny goodbye, and then left for the train.

Harry turned round and found Jessica, she smiled and threw her arms around her neck. "See you at Christmas dad," she told him.

He grinned, "Have a good term, and try to control Jim and Tom."

"Will do," Jessica waved and boarded the train.

Slowly, the Hogwarts Express sauntered out of its station, and all occupants threw their arms out the windows to wave goodbye to families.

Jessica sighed as she dragged her trunk down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. Finding one at the very end, she threw her trunk on the overhead compartment and took the seat by the window, her friends would probably be along in a minute.

"Hey Jessie!" Jessica spun round to observe her new company.

Olivia Lovegood, one of Jessica's best friends at Hogwarts, stood at the slide doors with her trunk behind her. She grinned down at Jessica, her white teeth almost blinding her friend. Olivia's dirty blonde hair was tied back in a rather long French plait that dangled down her back, and her cloudy blue eyes sparkled in the lamplight.

"Hello Ollie," Jessica smiled and helped Olivia with her trunk.

"Have a good summer?" Olivia asked as she took the seat across from Jessica.

Jessica shrugged, "Not bad. Just had to deal with six crazy kids all summer."

Olivia nodded sympathetically, "I know what you mean, my little sister Jade is enough for me."

Jessica smiled, knowing that as crazy and annoying as Olivia's sister was, no one could beat her six siblings, especially when they had Weasley blood in them.

"Oh here you are!" Amy Archibald stepped into the compartment and threw her trunk above her head. "I've been looking for you two everywhere."

"Sorry," Jessica smiled.

"Oh it's perfectly alright, dear," Amy smiled and took a seat next to Jessica. "You will never guess who I ran into the way over here."

"Who?" Olivia asked, becoming interested.

"Leo Black!" Amy grinned.

Jessica rolled her eyes; Amy had had a crush on Leo since first year. Leo Black, the son of Sirius Black, was discovered ten years ago. Harry was thrilled when he found his godfather had a son before he died. As a result, Leo being two years older than Jessica, he became like another older brother to her, he stayed at her house practically all the time and Jessica found him very nice to talk to.

"Here we go…" Olivia smiled.

"Oh stop it, Ollie!" Amy blushed. "I'm not doing anything! There's nothing wrong with saying hello to a fellow Gryffindor."

"You're right, but my darling Amy, you are about to continue with how dreamy you find Leo and both Olivia and I are going to be sick," Jessica smirked.

Just as Amy was about to retaliate, the compartment door slid open and the said boy walked in. He looked very like Sirius, with the same wavy black hair and grey eyes he looked very handsome, which is the exact reason he was the Hogwarts heartthrob.

"Hello Jess," he smiled and sat next to Olivia, who smirked across at Amy.

"Hey Leo," Jessica smiled.

"How was your summer?" he asked, taking a chocolate frog out from within his robes and taking a bite.

Jessica shrugged, "The same as usual, Jim and Tom set fire to my wardrobe. Mum was furious and grounded them, as usual."

Leo grinned, "Wish I could have come and stayed with you for a while, I mean, not that April isn't cool and everything, I just feel more at home around magic." April, Leo's foster mum. It turned out that after Sirius' death, Leo's mother discovered she was pregnant and after trying to keep Leo as a child, she panicked. So she carted Leo off to a foster home when he was just a baby and left him there. He never heard from her since, and as far as Jessica knew, he didn't want to.

"Don't see what you like about my house," Jessica said bluntly. "Everywhere I look there's fighting, shouting, screaming, even fireworks in some rooms."

Leo chuckled, "Which is why I like your house. At my house it's just April and me, and she's out at work half the time so basically it's just me. It's so boring!"

Amy sat and gazed in awe at Leo; she could not believe that Jessica was on friendly terms with Leo. Leo had a small circle of friends at Hogwarts, most of them popular and good-looking, but he had always reserved the spot of best friend for Jessica.

"That reminds me," Jessica continued, starting Amy out of her reverie. "Where's Lake?"

Olivia giggled and told Jessica and Amy, "I passed her on my way here, she's with er…you know…."

"Gregg?" Jessica smirked.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Gregg Goyle," Jessica told him. "He and Lake just started dating over the summer and from what she has told us in her letters, they just can't seem to keep their hands off each other."

Leo grinned. "Well, I don't think I know Gregg, is he in your year? What house is he in?" he asked.

"The year above us and he's in Slytherin, believe it or not," Amy giggled, becoming caught up in the gossip.

"Slytherin?" Leo's eyebrows almost disappeared under his black hair.

Jessica nodded, "We've been keeping a close eye on him every time we go out just in case he does anything funny. You know, hex her, stab her in the back, the usual Slytherin stuff."

"Good idea," Leo nodded.

"My dad says he knew Gregg's dad, when they went to Hogwarts. Apparently he was evil to all Gryffindors, so naturally we're taking precautions," Jessica explained, trying to ignore the looks she was getting; every time her father came into a conversation, the room seemed to brighten and questions were immediately thrown at her. Everyone wanted to know what it was like having the great Harry Potter as a father.

"Actually, is he not on the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Leo asked, trying to divert the girls' attention from Jessica.

"Beater," Olivia smiled.

"I just can't believe a Gryffindor would ever sink as low as to date a Slytherin," Amy shook her head.

"Amy!" Olivia scolded. "You know as well as I do that Professor McGonagall and all the others teachers have encouraged friendship between houses."

"Yes, but I'm sure she never meant snogging, or more," Amy added. "Especially with Slytherins!"

"Talking about Gregg I see."

All heads turned to see Lake Winnetka slide the compartment door shut behind her. She pushed her chocolate brown hair behind her ear and look around the room, her dark, almost black eyes gazing gently at every inhabitant. Jessica gazed longingly back; Lake was the one girl Jessica was envious of. Lake's body was so toned, and her tan was completely natural, making Jessica feel as white as a snowman while in her presence.

"He's not that bad you know," Lake told everyone as she sat down next to Olivia. "Actually he's very sweet. And he's only in Slytherin because his family are purebloods, and because of his sense of ambition."

Jessica smirked. "He must be okay if you see him worthy of dating."

Lake blushed, "Well, he is a good kisser."

"And I see this conversation getting girly," Leo sighed and got to his feet. "I'll see you at the feast Jess."

"See you," Jessica waved as Leo left the girls to talk about just how good a kisser Gregg was.

Jessica watched anxiously as the Sorting Hat was placed on Jim's red hair, he looked nervous and very pale. Jessica remembered that feeling only too well, she had almost been sick when she had been sorted.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat boomed.

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Jim took his place next to the rest of the Gryffindor first years and McGonagall called, "Potter, Tom!"

Shakily, Tom ascended the stairs and sat on the tall stool. The hall was silent for several minutes, before the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

Jessica grinned at her little brother as he joined Jim at the table. Both of them flashed her their brightest smile and looked back at Professor McGonagall, who had now began to read out the announcements.

Jessica lost interest for a while and didn't realise McGonagall was coming to the end of her speech until she heard the word "Quidditch."

"…Students interested in tryouts for Quidditch teams, please see the Team Captains. That being my last announcement, dinner is served!" Professor McGonagall took her seat at the head of the table and the Great Hall erupted in chatter and laughter, while everyone ate to their hearts' content.

"This is my last year," Leo said depressingly as he stirred his potatoes about his plate.

"There, there little Leo," Jessica patted him on the back and laughed.

"It's not funny Jess!" he protested. "I'll never come back to Hogwarts after this year, I'll miss this place. And I'll miss the house elves; they are always so nice to me when I go down to the kitchens at night. And you do realise that once I leave I won't see you for two years?"

Jessica stopped eating. That she hadn't thought of. "No!" she cried, "That's not fair! Who am I going to go on night time roams with now?"

Leo shrugged and popped some carrots in his mouth. "I know it's not fair Jess," he patted her hand sympathetically, causing quite a few younger girls to glare at Jessica.

"You better owl me every single day, do you hear me Leonardo Black?" Jessica said warningly.

"Yes…." Leo thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Jessica could be short for. Giving up, he said, "Miss Potter."

"Good," Jessica laughed.

"Jess!" Mary Lennox leaned over to talk to Jessica, her dyed purple hair falling over the table in her determination to talk to her. "I just talked to Mandy! She says that Lake and Gregg are already outside!"

Jessica sniggered. Mary went to get up and head outside, but Olivia grabbed her arm, "Mary! Don't! Give them some privacy!"

Mary rolled her eyes and sat back down. "You spoil the fun," she mumbled grumpily.

Amy giggled, earning a frown from Olivia.

"Where is Mandy anyway?" Olivia asked, turning and looking down the dinner table to find a glimpse of the girl.

"Oh, she's away to the Room of Requirement with Charlie something…" Mary trailed off, not taking any interest in the topic.

"Charlie?" Jessica piped up. "Not Charlie, like, my brother Charlie?"

Mary shrunk in her seat and glanced at Olivia, who slithered her hand round Jessica's arm and said, "Now calm down, Jess."

"Yeah, Jess," Leo told her, knowing that any second Jessica might explode. "Charlie is probably just helping Mandy with her homework."

"We have only started back school, Leo, we do not have homework," Jessica said through gritted teeth.

Before anyone could object, Jessica abandoned her dinner and stormed out of the Great Hall, attracting the stares of her five siblings, whom were all giving her glares for making such a commotion.

Arriving outside the Room of Requirement, Jessica began pacing.

_I need to find my brother, Charlie._

_I need to find my brother, Charlie._

_I need to find my brother, Charlie._

Jessica thought repeatedly, and when she stopped her pacing, she found the large wooden door sitting peacefully in front of her. Throwing her hand on the doorknob, Jessica wrenched the door open and stormed in.

The Room of Requirement was not set out the way it was last time Jessica visited. The room was draped in deep scarlet curtains and shawls, with a king-size bed in the centre of the room.

Darting her eyes about the room, Jessica spotted the couple at the corner of the room by the windowsill. Charlie was leaning against the sill with his arms wrapped around Mandy, who had her legs wrapped round Charlie's waist. Jessica shuddered; seeing one of her friends practically eat her brother's face made her feel sick and she couldn't take any more of it.

"Mandy!" she growled.

Charlie's eyes shot open; he knew that voice and he was not keen to see the owner. He wrenched himself from Mandy and looked over at the door where his little sister, Jessica stood. Her green eyes blazing and her red hair seemed to fly madly about her graceful face as her magical mind thought up all kinds of curses and jinxes for both Mandy and Charlie.

"Jess!" Mandy whimpered when she saw her friend at the door.

"Mandy," Jessica said in a very low and dangerous voice that seemed to vibrate throughout the room, sending a shiver down Charlie's spine. "If you don't want to be jinxed into next Century you might want to leave right now."

Mandy's eyes darted to Jessica's hand, which was presently reaching into her robes to retrieve her wand. Glancing once at Charlie, Mandy hurried out the room, closing the door behind her.

Charlie stared at the floor; he couldn't look at his little sister, he knew her eyes too well to know that once he gazed into those green pools, he would never get back out without an injury.

"Charles David Potter," Jessica glared at her big brother, the brother she had always respected. "Care to tell me what the hell you were doing in this room with one of my best friends??"

Charlie gulped, preparing himself for the Tsunami. He looked up at his sister and tried to look calm and careless, but failed immediately. "Jess…" he began, but Jessica put her hand up, silencing him.

"Listen to me Charlie, you can snog McGonagall for all I care, but you do not snog my best friends," Jessica stated. "Did this actually mean anything to you? Or was it just a little fling? A silly little fling where you casually tell Mandy that you never liked her."

Charlie looked down, "Look, Jess, me and Amanda just broke up; she caught me coming off the train and ended it. I couldn't go to the feast because she has already told all her little friends and when I saw them coming out the carriages they all sniggered and started taking the piss. So I headed back to the Common Room and found Mandy. She said she didn't want to go to the feast either, and well, I suppose she wanted to comfort me and it got a little out of hand."

Jessica stared at Charlie, digesting the information. Without a doubt she believed Charlie, and she already knew that Mandy had had a crush on Charlie since second year.

"Do you like her?" she asked gently.

Charlie shook his head slightly, "Not in that way."

Jessica nodded. "In that case, come down to the feast, you can sit with Leo and me and if any of those bimbos say a word to you I'll hex them," Jessica stated bluntly.

Charlie couldn't help grinning.

"You okay, Jess?" Leo asked delicately as the red head took a seat next to Leo and Charlie sat across from the two.

Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Jess! I'm so sorry!" Mandy sidled up the bench next to Jessica, who frowned at her food.

Without a word, Jessica took hold of Mandy's arm and dragged her out the hall.

"You think Jessica will hurt her?" Charlie asked Leo nervously.

"Without a doubt," Leo smirked.

After five minutes, Jessica and Mandy returned to the feast, and Charlie couldn't help noticing how shaken Mandy was, and how powerful Jessica looked.

There was an outburst of giggles from the Ravenclaw table and Jessica glanced around her to see Amanda and her gang of girls sneer at Charlie, they all whispered to each other when they saw Jessica staring.

Jessica casually slipped her wand out and pointed it in their direction under the table. Charlie noticed and was about to say something to stop her, but it was too late. Jessica sent a very accurate Bat-Bogey Hex in the girls' direction and hit Amanda, square in the chest. Seeing her hex work to its fullest made Jessica's ego swell; at the age of six, her mother had taught her the ever famous Bat-Bogey Hex and instructed her to use it whenever idiots got on her nerves. Ginny had stated it worked wonders for your reputation and it certainly put the idiots in their place. Jessica had to remember to owl her mum to thank her.

Jessica started when she heard footsteps behind her and someone clear their throat. She spun round to find herself face to face with Professor Flitwick.

"Miss Potter," he squeaked, glancing once at the Ravenclaw girls. "What is going on here?"

"Sorry sir, those girls over there were being horrible to Charlie, I had to stand up for him, sir," Jessica said boldly.

Flitwick cleared his throat once more and said, "Well, I have to say that behaviour like that is not allowed and I am very disappointed in you Miss Potter. I expected better from you. But er," Flitwick went up on his tip toes to reach Jessica's ear, "Well done. I haven't seen a Bad-Bogey Hex as good as that since your mother's day."

Jessica grinned.

**Chapter 3**

Jessica finished brushing her teeth and headed back to her dorm, where she climbed into the fresh bed sheets and sunk against the very large pillow. She sighed and was about to drift off to sleep when a body slipped through the hangings and sat herself next to Jessica.

"Yes Mandy?" Jessica yawned.

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry again. But, I thought you should also know, that, well, I didn't think you would mind," Mandy confessed.

Jessica's eyes snapped open and gazed over at Mandy, "How so?"

"Well, you see," Many shifted uncomfortably. "Considering what Charlie gets up to I didn't you would mind if I, well, got involved too."

"What does Charlie get up to Mandy?" Jessica asked quietly, becoming aware of the gentle snores outside the hangings.

Mandy stared at Jessica, shocked; she didn't know? "Jess, Charlie is like the second biggest player next to Leo. Apart from Amanda, Charlie hasn't been in a relationship that has lasted longer than a week."

Jessica's eyes grew wide and she knew she must look like a deer caught in headlights. "What?"

"Sorry Jess," Mandy said sympathetically. "G' night."

"Miss Potter! Please stop whispering in my class!" Jessica snapped her head to the front of the class and blushed as Professor McGonagall scolded her for talking.

"Sorry Professor," Jessica mumbled as she looked back down at her notes.

After finding out about Charlie and what he gets up to, Jessica was finding out as much as she could from her friends. Olivia, who confessed had been hit on by Charlie, was trying to explain everything through whispers while also trying to copy notes.

"I can't hear you!" Jessica hissed at Olivia, who, although she sat right next to Jessica, could not be heard over the buzz of students as they whispered amongst themselves.

Olivia growled in frustration.

"Now, you will all work with your usual partners," Professor McGonagall interrupted the conversation again. "Remember, you are not allowed to speak the spell."

Jessica whipped out her wand and pointed it at the large jug in front of her. Concentrating her mind on the object and the object only, Jessica thought the spell over in her mind, and when she looked again at her jug, it was now a fluffy, white rabbit.

"Oh well done, Jess!" Olivia beamed. "I can't do this at all. I can do the spell fine out loud, but non-verbally is just too difficult."

"Come on Ollie it isn't that hard," Jessica encouraged. "Just concentrate!"

Olivia closed her eyes tight and pointed her wand at her jug, after several seconds her face turning purple, she opened her eyes and heaved a sigh. "I don't see the point in this. When I grow up, I'm going to marry a handsome auror who will protect me 24/7. I'll just sit around all day eating cookies," Olivia told Jessica, who snorted and covered her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Don't laugh at me, Jess!" Olivia couldn't help joining in laughing. "Just because your dad is the famous Harry Potter! I mean it's not fair! Every charm, jinx, or hex you come upon you can do it no problem first go!"

Jessica's face dropped. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her gift with spells; on the contrary, she was very proud of her skills and would flaunt them whenever the chance came. She just hated her father being mentioned while at school. Every year Jessica would walk down the corridors and pass a new first year, who would gasp and yell "It's Harry Potter's daughter!" and this was not the kind of attention Jessica liked. She had, undoubtedly, inherited her father's dislike for being noticed and did her best to be invisible. However, nearly all of her siblings, excluding Molly and Charlie, loved being popular and didn't mind at all that their father was The Harry Potter. Jessica hated it.

Olivia, seeing her mistake, put a hand on Jessica's arm and said gently, "Sorry Jess."

Jessica pulled a smile on her face and looked up, "Stop being so dramatic Ollie, I'm not that much of a Drama Queen."

Olivia snorted but said, "Well, I just don't see how you could hate having a dad like yours. I would love to be Harry Potter's daughter, imagine! He defeated You-Know-Who when he was only eighteen and lived! So really, he's handsome, and an auror who isn't afraid of anything. Maybe I should marry him…"

Jessica hit Olivia on the arm and laughed along, "That's nasty Ollie, that's just not right! It's my dad for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes, Jessie, dear, but he isn't mine," Olivia laughed.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply as she stood in front of the two girls.

"Nothing Professor," Jessica mumbled, already blushing at the thought of telling McGonagall what they had been talking about.

"Well, obviously you two are not going to stop chattering unless I separate you," McGonagall said sternly.

"But Professor!" Olivia burst.

"No buts, Miss Lovegood, you will work from now on with Mr Creevey," Professor McGonagall told Olivia, pointing towards a boy in the corner of the room who sat alone.

Olivia growled quietly but said nothing else. She marched across the class and dumped her things on the desk, not looking at Barry Creevey who began grinning at her.

"And Miss Potter…" McGonagall looked at Jessica, pondering on whom to sit her with. "You shall sit with Mr Wood."

Jessica glanced across the room to the said boy, before gathering up her things and slouching over to her new desk. She dropped her things on it and collapsed in the chair, letting her red hair cover her blushing face.

Professor McGonagall brought everyone off the practical part of the Transfiguration and continued with her lecture, insisting that they have been doing too much practical work that week. Olivia and Jessica received glares from everyone in the class.

Jessica slouched in her seat with her head resting in her arms, every now and then picking up her quill to write some notes down, but otherwise, Jessica barely noticed Professor McGonagall.

"You're Jessica Potter, aren't you?" Jessica closed her eyes, wishing with all her might that Josh Wood would just go away. She had been spoken to like this before and she knew how Josh would continue; he would talk about her father.

Jessica nodded, but did not look up. "I thought I recognised you," Josh smiled. "You're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?"

Jessica's head darted upwards and she stared at Josh, a smiled playing on her lips. "Yes, do you like Quidditch?" she asked excitedly.

"Duh!" Josh grinned. "I'm wanting to try out for the Quidditch team this year. Do you know who is Captain this year?"

Jessica grinned, "My brother, Charlie."

"Ah," Josh smiled mischievously. "Don't suppose you could pull a few strings to get me on the team."

Jessica laughed, "Sorry dear. No can do."

"Miss Potter!" Jessica's head snapped up, finding the whole class staring at her and McGonagall looking beside herself with frustration.

"Yes Professor?" Jessica asked innocently.

"If I catch you talking one more time, it's detention," McGonagall warned.

Jessica nodded solemnly, but once McGonagall's back was turned she and Josh burst into silent laughter.

To Jessica's surprise, Josh turned out to be a very nice guy. She couldn't stop laughing all the way through class because Josh couldn't stop accidentally cracking jokes When the bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch, Jessica found she was rather reluctant to bring her and Josh's fun conversations to an end.

"Well I'll see you later Jessica, it was nice meeting you," Josh grinned, gathered his satchel together and left the classroom.

Jessica sighed to herself and began shoving her books and notes into her satchel.

"Gotcha!"

Jessica screamed and spun round to find Olivia smirking, "I didn't think that a mere encounter with Mr Wood, would cause the fearless Jessica Potter to get a fright."

Jessica sniffed, "I didn't get a fright, I just…I just thought I would humour you."

Olivia laughed and threw her satchel over her shoulder, "You're impossible!"

"That I am Miss Lovegood, that I am…" Jessica laughed and they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So," Amy flicked her hair away from her face and turned to look at Jessica. "A little birdie told me that you have a crush on a certain young Scotsman."

Olivia sniggered.

Jessica rolled her eyes. It was the first Saturday of school and Jessica, Olivia, Amy, Lake, Mary and Mandy were relaxing by the edge of the lake.

Jessica pulled off her shoes and socks and slipped her freckled feet into the cold water of the lake, "I do not have a crush on Josh."

Olivia laughed, "Yes you do! You couldn't stop laughing all the way through Transfiguration!" She turned to the rest of the girls, "I mean it! She could give Amy a run for her money!"

Amy sniggered, "Wow, that's some good flirting."

Jessica rolled her eyes and kicked her feet up, splashing Amy and Olivia, who squealed and attempted to wipe the water off their robes.

Jessica just laughed more and splashed them more. "Oh no you don't!" Olivia lunged at Jessica, pushing her off the edge of the grass and into the cold dark lake.

Silence answered her downfall, and a few bubbles floated to the surface of the lake. "Uh oh," Amy mumbled. "Bad move Ollie."

"Oh no!" Olivia peered over the edge of the lake, trying to catch a glimpse of Jessica. "Oh Merlin! I just murdered my best friend!"

"Not just you're best friend, Ollie," Mary smirked. "Harry Potter's favourite daughter!"

Olivia gasped and the colour drained from her face, "No! Jess!" she leaned further over the edge.

All of a sudden, out of the murky depths of the lake, a head of flaming red hair formed. Jessica lunged out the water and grabbed hold of Olivia's robes, hauling her into the lake with her.

Mary, Mandy and Amy howled with laughter as Olivia broke the surface, spluttering and gasping.

"Jessica!" she choked, shoving Jessica, though she couldn't stop smiling.

"Jessica?"

All the girls turned to look at Jamie Wickham raising an eyebrow at the scene before him. "Yes?" Jessica enquired, while she took hold of Olivia and threw her out of the lake and onto the grass.

"Er…can I talk to you?" Jamie asked nervously.

Amy, Lake, Mandy and Mira all smirked over at Jessica, who rolled her eyes and heaved herself out of the water, ignoring the hand Jamie offered.

"Depends, what about?" Jessica asked, while ringing her soaked hair.

"Jess!" Olivia hissed from beside her. "Of course she'll talk to you Jamie," Olivia smirked and shoved Jessica at Jamie.

Jessica glared at Olivia and said, "Alright Jamie, what is it?"

Jamie took Jessica's arm and pulled her away from earshot. "Well, Jessica, I… I was wondering…if…" Jamie trailed off. "You see, there's Hogsmeade trip next weekend and I was…well… wondering if… if you wanted to go with me?"

Jessica stared open-mouthed at the boy. She was still dripping with lake water, surely the water in her ears messed with what she thought she heard?

"What?" Jessica stuttered.

Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Will-will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Er…" Jessica shifted uncomfortably and tugged at her soaking skirt, feeling suddenly exposed. "Well, you see…Jamie, I was, well, I don't think I'm going to Hogsmeade, sorry," she added, feeling like an evil witch.

Jamie's face fell and Jessica thought she heard a whimper fall from his pale lips, "Oh…okay…" His head droope and his shoulders slumped, Jamie sauntered off back towards the castle.

Jessica groaned pathetically and flopped down next to Olivia and the girls. "Jess?" Olivia asked tenderly.

"Yes?"

"Er…we were wondering," Olivia glanced at the rest of the girls. "What in Merlin's name was that?"

Jessica chuckled pathetically and said, "Jamie, er, asked me out."

"Yes dear," Amy rolled her eyes. "We heard that."

"Well, I said no," Jessica told them.

Mandy and Mary rolled their eyes in unison, "Why? He's nice!"

Jessica pulled her wand out from under her wet robes and began drying her clothes with it, "I just don't like him that way."

"Jess, we're beginning to worry about you, I mean, you have never felt about anybody 'that way'," Olivia said softly.

Jessica shrugged, "I guess I just haven't met anyone who really suits me then."

"If that's what she's looking for, then Josh Wood sounds about right," Mandy muttered to Mary, who sniggered.

Jessica shook her head and got to her feet, "I'm going to go get changed, maybe fit in some Quidditch practise."

The girls shrugged in reply and turned back to the lake. "Probably planning who to set me up with," Jessica mumbled to herself as she trudged back across the grounds to the front doors.

"Hello Jess," Leo appeared behind Jessica and grabbed her waist, spinning her around.

"Wah! Oh, er, hi Leo," Jessica smiled and let go of Leo after regaining her balance. "Having a good weekend?" As Jessica passed a group of third year girls standing by the entrance hall. They all glared at her.

"I saw what happened with Jamie Wickham," Leo sniggered. "Looks like Jessie has an admirer."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Drop it Leo, you of all people know what I'm like with boys. They're like… from another planet."

"Why thank you Jessica," Leo pouted. "I feel so loved."

Jessica laughed and smacked Leo playfully on the arm, before speaking the password to get past the Fat Lady. "Fancy practising some Quidditch?" She asked, hovering at the bottom of the staircase leading to the girls' dorms.

Leo shrugged, "If you can be ready in five minutes, then yes."

Jessica grinned and leapt up the staircase to get dressed.

With only one minute and twenty-six seconds to spare, Jessica bounced down the stairs and smiled mischievously at Leo, who stood waiting.

"Nicely done," he smiled proudly. "Now, the question is, have you been practising?"

Jessica rolled her eyes as they began walking, "Leo, dearest, not only have I been playing against you practically all summer and beaten you every time! But also I have been practising with my brothers AND my dad, which means I'm probably better than before."

Leo smiled his amazing smile at Jessica and gestured to his Nimbus 2500, "Nothing can stop me and my Nimbus 2500, Potter, nothing."

"Well, Black, prepare to have your butt kicked," Jessica sniggered.

As Jessica and Leo began a glaring contest, neither of them noticed a pretty blonde skip past Jessica, sticking her foot out as she went. Jessica tripped, lost her balance, and almost fell flat on her face had it not been for Leo quickly catching her. "You okay Jess?" he asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Oops! Sorry Jess! You must have tripped over my 100 galleon high heels," Donna Harrington giggled, covering her perfectly glossed lips with her perfectly manicured fingers.

Jessica glared at the girl, "It's a shame you waste so much money on heels, Harrington. Everyone knows you get multiple tutors for every subject during weekends, maybe you should start paying them, Merlin knows they deserve it after putting up with you for so long."

Donna gave Jessica a cold glare that could freeze the sun, before turning to Leo and batting her eyelashes, "Hey Leo, having a good weekend?"

Leo glanced from Jessica to Donna, before saying, "Er, yeah, Donna, thanks. And yourself?"

Donna giggled and flicked her hair behind her, "You're so sweet Leo! Oh! How do you fancy getting together sometime? It would be so much….fun." Donna smiled mischievously at Leo and batted her eyelashes even more. Jessica was surprised her eyes weren't watering by now.

"Oh, sorry Donna, I'm kinda busy at the moment," Leo told the blonde.

"Oh no!" Donna pouted. "Well, let me know!"

With those last words, Donna bounced down the hallway and disappeared into the Portrait Hole.

Jessica rolled her eyes, hoisted her Firebolt over her shoulder and continued walking. Leo jumped from where he was standing and walked in step with Jessica, "So…er, you don't like high heels then?"

Jessica snorted, "Come one Leo! You of all people know that I do not wear high heels. I wear Flip Flops."

Leo laughed, "I don't think I've met anyone quite like you Jess."

"Yes well, I don't suppose you want me to turn into a clone of Donna Harrington, do you?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?" Leo chuckled. "Donna's not my type."

"Oh and what is your type, Leonardo?" Jessica smirked slightly as they descended the steps into the Entrance Hall.

"Well-"

"There you are Jess!" James appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

What is it?" Jessica asked as she reached the bottom.

"Well I asked for Molly's help but you know how she is," James rolled his eyes. "Can you help me with some Defence homework?"

Jessica looked down at her Quidditch robes and broom and raised an eyebrow at James, "Now?"

James nodded, "Come on Jess! You know you're better than Charlie at Defence! I've got the homework with me, we can work outside at the Quidditch pitch while Leo practises!"

Jessica rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "Give me the homework and I'll have a look on our way down."

James grinned, "Thanks Jess."

"Yeah, yeah…"


End file.
